


it's raining outside, baby

by chwenotchwe



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drama, Idiots in Love, Kissing in the Rain, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi Being an Idiot, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chwenotchwe/pseuds/chwenotchwe
Summary: Soonyoung wanted his boy back.
Relationships: Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Kudos: 14





	it's raining outside, baby

It did not occur to Soonyoung that one day it would all end, the moments, the smiles, the feelings, everything they went through together.

The moment he saw tears fall from hansol's eyes, everything seemed to stop, he felt a tightness in his heart, yes, that was his fault, he ended it all, as he always did. He felt like throwing everything up and not continuing any more, he realized that a life without hansol would not be the same, it's not worth anything without being beside him, he needs to hear the voice, see the smile that lights up his darkest day, the hugs when he's going through bad times, his hands through those strands of smooth hair, feel him fall asleep on his chest while watching a movie, kiss those soft lips and make he the happiest person in the world, but soonyoung has never felt so miserable.

The days go by and regret knocks on the door, he doesn't want anyone else, he wants hansol, he doesn't want to make him cry, he wants to see him smiling as the happiest person in the world, he wants to protect his from all the cruelty that exists, run his hands through his body, to be able to appreciate every detail up close and to finally be able to realize that hansol is his.

Every night he left home and went to an establishment that sold coffee, the place where Hansol worked and always saw him there, serving customers, taking orders always with a smile on his face. He couldn't decipher that smile, he didn't seem to be doing well, but just seeing him there was already a reason that soonyoung gave to never give up. Every night he wanted to have hansol by his side, thinking about his hugs that were daily welcomed with open arms by soonyoung.

 _Go away and leave me alone, I don’t need you._ He thought of the words, gave him a stomach wrap and a huge urge to die, he wanted to disappear for making his boy cry, soonyoung was someone strong, he could take anything no matter what, but just seeing hansol do what he said, it made him instantly weak.

_I don’t need you._

**No** , he was lying, he couldn't live without hansol by his side.

He needed hansol no matter what, he needed him to be happy, he can't do anything but think and blame himself for what he said. He wanted to disappear, he wanted to do everything to disappear from the world because he didn't have hansol anymore. He wanted to go into the cafe, talk to Hansol, apologize, say he’s absolutely sorry. He felt a huge urge to cry.

Then something dripped into his black hair, he took his hand to where it had dripped and then looked up, it was night but he could see clouds that seemed to be loaded. Another drop then, and then he realized it was going to rain, it hadn't rained in a while. He didn't care about anything anymore, he left where he was and went to look through the window of the cafe, he was wearing his usual apron, his light brown hair and his smile that seemed to illuminate that place.

Drops started to fall everywhere, leaving everything wetting in a matter of seconds, but he didn't care, he just wanted to look at Hansol, he was his only way out. The rain started to thicken, the wet drops started to wet soonyoung all over, he cried, cried because he was tired of going almost every day without having the boy by his side. Every minute that passed he watched, not caring what people were wondering on the street, whether he bothered to catch a cold.

Hansol on the other hand was disappointed, sad and finished, he didn't want to have to leave soonyoung like that but he just did the other's will, he cried for days, unable to get up, eat his favorite breakfast due to lack of spirits, nothing made sense, they had separated a short time ago due to bad words and it left him very low. He tried his hardest to forget about it a little while working at the cafe from Tuesday to Thursday.

But it all seemed endless, he wanted soonyoung, he wanted to hug him, but he was still hurt. He went to serve the last order, placing it on the table when something by the window caught his eye, did that seem to be soonyoung? What was he doing in the rain? He was all wet, and he might as well be sick. He didn't think twice about talking to Seungkwan to replace him, he grabbed his friend's black umbrella near the wall and then hurried out the front door.

As he walked out the door he noticed that he was still staring at the window and seemed to think about something, it was raining hard, hansol opened the umbrella and approached soonyoung, sharing the space.

Hansol faced him holding the umbrella, when soonyoung realized that the rain was no longer catching him. He turned his face and looked at the face somewhat familiar, that was hansol, he was looking at him with a worried look.

"Hyung, what were you doing out here looking at that glass while it was raining? Did you know you could catch a cold? Or even worse, look how wet you are an-" Soonyoung didn't let hansol finish the sentence, he put both wet hands on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Hansol's eyes widened, startled dropping umbrella on the floor, he felt the raindrops fall on soonyoung again, and then on him too, while the older man had his eyes closed and seemed to really want more than that. Hansol felt heavy tears fall down his face, and kissed him back, a passionate and longing kiss, he closed his eyes enjoying the moment.

Hansol put two hands in soonyoung's big hands and let everything that could happen, happen. They were wet while the other slowly moved away from the kiss, and looked at each other, soonyoung had the world in his hands,

"I missed you" He said in his harsh voice, "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I didn't mean all that." Soonyoung asked practically begging

"I didn't want you to leave, I want you, I don't want anyone else, I swear that i can’t be happy without you." He said still watching hansol looking at his face peacefully,

"Please hansol, plea-" He shup up in a matter of seconds when he felt the other's lips on his in a quick peck.

"All I want now is for you to kiss me." He asked, it was impossible to say no at that moment, Soonyoung approached bringing the faces together again, pulling hansol for another wet kiss.


End file.
